Kongu
Nas pięciu, a ich 5 tysięcy. Podoba mi się Twoja definicja równych szans, Hahli. - '''Kongu' '''Kongu' był prawą ręką Turagi Matau. Jest dowódcą Sił Gukko (lotnictwo Le Metru i Le-Koro). Ma wrodzony talent do powożenia Gukko i zawsze jest najlepszy we wszystkim co robi. Dowodzi kompanią: Boreas, Orkham, Shu, Taiki i Vira. Życie w Metru Nui thumb|left|150px|Kongu szantażowany przez [[Nidhikiego]] W Metru Nui Kongu pracował jako doglądacz szybów. Nosił wówczas turkusową Ruru. Pewnego dnia, został napadnięty przez Krekkę i Nidhiki i zmuszony do odwrócenia nurtu. Mimo groźby awarii, wykonał to. Niedługo potem został, jak reszta Matoran, umieszczony w Kapsule Niki i zahibernowany. Życie na Mata Nui *Na Mata Nui z nieznanych powodów jego Ruru zamieniono na turkusową Miru. Turaga Matau mianował go dowódcą armii Lotnictwa Gukko. Był heroldem Lewy i to on zaprowadził go do Le-Koro. Wkrótce jednak Lewa otrzymał Skażoną Maskę i zmusił do pracy Le-Koran i paru Onu-Koran. Kongu i jego Gukko, zwany Ka, chcieli na własną rękę ich uratować, wlatując do roju, jednak w którymś momencie wylądowali niebzyt miękko. Gdyby nie Onua, Lewa i reszta byliby zgubieni. *W czasie inwazji Bohrok, Kongu i jego przyjaciel Tamaru jako jedyni uciekli przed Lehvakami i Nuhvokami z Le-Koro, które zostało podbite dzięki Krana. Wkrótce potem spotkał się z kronikarzem Takua, kapitanem straży Jallerem i inżynierem Nuparu, którz przywieźli maszyny Boxor. Ponieważ nie były zdolne działać w lesie, Kongu i Tamaru wyciągnęli je na otwartą przestrzeń i dokonali ich eksterminacji. Przy okazji zdarli wszystkie Krana, w tym tą na twarzy Lewa. Po zakończeniu tej walki, nie wiadomo co się działo dalej z Kongu, aż Turaga Vakama nie opowiedział o Metru Nui. Toa Kongu Inika Po ucieczce od Karzahni, Kongu i reszta Matoran zostali trafieni sześcioma strumieniami energii z Czerwonej Gwiazdy i przemienili się w Toa Inika. *Najwcześniejszy opis Kongu: Kongu to najlżejszy i najszybszy Toa Inika. Broni swoich przyjaciół przed wrogimi atakami z powietrza. Jego Laserowa Kusza miota strzały z czystej energii, rozbijające cel na atomy. *Jak wszyscy Inika, moc powietrza Kongu jest na stałe połączona z elektrycznością i zawsze są używane razem - np. nie może wytworzyć tornada bez błyskawic w środku. *Ze wszystkich Inika, Kongu jest najbardziej zaangażowany w poszukiwaniu Ignika. *Tuż przed przemianą, Kongu znalazł Kanohi Suletu i zamienił ją z tą, którą otrzymał od Karzahniego. Kanohi Suletu jest Maską Telepatii. Pozwala mu zawsze być o dwa kroki przed przeciwnikiem, bo słyszy jego myśli (tak jakby coś mówiło w jego głowie). GregF potwierdza, że to nie ta sama moc co Wielka Komau, mogacą kontrolować umysł, ale podobna do Szlachetnej Komau, która daje podobny efekt, tylko że Suletu jest silniejsza. *Wiadomo, że maski Inika mogą aktywować się, gdy wyczują że chce tego ich posiadacz. Prawda jest taka że Kongu i Nuparu mają kłopoty z ich... dezaktywacją. Kongu czuje się zakłopotany swoją nową mocą, ponieważ czyta myśli innych nawet gdy tego nie chce. Dlatego dowiaduje się co inni o nim myślą i czasem sprawia mu to przyjemność, a czasem smutek. Toa Mahri Kongu Po przybyciu do Dołu, Kongu i reszta Inika zostali przemienieni przez potężny błysk światła z Maski Życia i Dołu, zmieniając się w Toa Mahri. Najwcześniejszy opis Kongu: ** ''Kongu jest gotów do podwodnej walki uzbrojony w dwa Cordaki i swoje masywne ciało. Wejdź mu w drogę, a poznasz znaczenie słów "krzyżowy ogień"! '' Chociaż Kongu nienawidzi wody, rozumie sytuację i stara się do niej przystosować. Stara się pomagać z całej siły, wiedząc, że im szybciej pokonają Barraki, tym szybciej wrócą na stały ląd. Maska Kongu to Zatth, Kanohi Przywołania. Pozwala mu ona przywołać do siebie różne morskie stworzenia. Bronią są dwa Cordaki - Kongu niegdyś posiadał pewną formę broni białej, w którą zmieniła się Kusza Energii, ale porzucił ją dla drugiego Cordaka, wiedząc, że na wojnie bardziej się on przyda. Jak każdego z Toa Mahri , Matoro odesłał do Metru Nui , pozostawiając im zdolnośc oddychania powietrzem atmosferycznym , jak i oddychania pod wodą. Po ceremonii na cześć Matoro wziął na stronę Kopeke i przestrzegł go, aby napisał o zmarłym Toa tylko "Miło-chwalne słowa" Rządy Teridaxa Kongu w komiksie|thumb|right Podczas pobytu Toa Nuva w Karda Nui Toa Mahri pozostali w mieście by go strzec. Po krótkim czasie przybyli do nich Toa Hagah i oznajmili, że trzeba zniszczyć koloseum, by oni się tam dostali. Toa Mahri byli wściekli na drużynę Norika, za ten niedorzeczny plan, ale po krótkiej walce między drużynami Toa, udało się ustalić kompromis. W końcu wgłąb koloseum został wykopany tunel, którym Toa Hagah zeszli w podziemia. Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu zostali wysłani przez Johmak na Artidax, natomiast Kongu wraz z Hewkiim pozostał w mieście. Nie wiadomo czemu, chwilę potem Johmak tak uderzyła Hewkiego i Kongu z taką siłą, że obaj zemdleli. Nieco później, wraz z pozostałą czwórką Toa Mahri, dotarł na Zakaz, by dowiedzieć się czy żaden inny władca Skakdi nie śledzi poczynań Nektanna, który przyłaczył się do Teridaxa. Drużyna dotarła do ruin, w których Nektann przemawiał do Skakdi. Nagle z podziemi wynurzył się zbiornik Energetycznego Protodermis. Do niego Skakdi wrzucili jednego Zyglaka, jednego Vortixx i jednego członka rasy Krekki i pięciu zmutowanych Piraka. Skakdi nie zauważyli jednak Antidermis, które również trafiło do zbiornika. Na oczach Toa ze zbiornika wyszła nowa, potworna istota. Informacje o zestawie Matoran Kongu został wydany w 2001 roku. Miał bambusowy dysk Kanoka. Ma 8 części. thumb|Prototyp Kongu Inika Kongu Inika został wydany w 2006 roku. Jak każdy ma Wielokomorowy Miotacz Zamor oraz Kuszę Laserową. Zestaw posiadał 46 części. Kongu Mahri został wydany w 2007 roku. Wyposażony jest w dwa Cordak Blastery. Zestaw posiadał 74 części. Trivia *Prototyp Kongu Inika posiada Kanohi Kraahkan. *Pojawia się epizodycznie w opowiadaniu The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet. *Wystąpił w Legendach Metru Nui, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy Nidhiki i Krekka rozkali mu odwrócić nurt szybów. Linki zewnętrzne **Toa Inika Kongu Building Instructions on LEGO.com **Toa Mahri Kongu Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Bionicle Category:Bohaterowie Category:Matoranie Category:Le-Matoranie Category:Toa Category:Toa Powietrza Category:Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Metru-Nui Category:Le-Metru Category:Mata-Nui (wyspa) Category:Le Wahi Category:Le-Koro Category:Karzahni Kategoria:Powietrze Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Matoran